Sweet iron
by Haiku Kimura
Summary: [Gale, oneshot, lemon] Ha sido un día largo de celebraciones en Fairy Tail, y Gajeel y Levi se retiran a casa para... ¿descansar?


**¡Buenas!**

**Esta vez vengo a dejaros un GaLe cortito, lemon, es decir, con contenido sexual. Me encantan estos dos y estoy dando saltos desde que salió el último capítulo del manga, así que espero que os guste mi pequeña contribución :P**

**Agradecimientos: a SMRU, a Pyros24, a Irenata y a Mey, por ser siempre los primeros en leerme ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Sweet iron**

El sonido que hizo la puerta al cerrarse provocó que tanto Gajeel como Levi se sobresaltaran y la maga se llevó una mano a los labios, exigiéndole silencio.

-¡Gajeel! ¡No hagas ruido! –gritó la chica.

-Tsk –protestó él, acercándose a ella-, pero si aquí no hay nadie.

Los dos rompieron a reír, pensando que tal vez se hubieran pasado un poco con el alcohol.

Era el festival de la llegada del invierno y para celebrarlo en Fairy Tail habían organizado una obra de teatro, _Bifrost y el árbol_, que llevaban meses preparando. Aquella tarde había sido el estreno y para celebrar lo bien que les había salido, a pesar de los nervios de Erza, todos habían ido a beber.

-¡Os digo… -había comenzado la peliescarlata en un determinado momento de la noche, entre trago y trago de tequila-, que ese papel era muy difícil! ¡Me gusta más interpretar a Elie!

Todos le dieron la razón a la chica mientras Elfman gritaba que era de hombres interpretar a Elie.

Finalmente, todos habían caído en la trampa de Cana y habían acabado jugando a las cartas, bajo las normas incomprensibles que ella les había puesto para saber cuándo debían beber.

Demasiadas botellas después y con una peonza considerable, Levi había dicho que se marchaba a casa porque estaba cansada y Gajeel se había ofrecido para acompañarla, alegando que Jet y Droy estaban por los suelos, literalmente, mientras Lily decía que aún podía beber mucho más y ganar al dichoso juego a Charle y a Happy, que no hacían más que dar tumbos.

Sin embargo, Levi no había sido consciente de que Gajeel había cambiado de rumbo a mitad del camino y en lugar de acabar en Fairy Hills, llegaron a la casa en la que vivía el Dragon Slayer.

Gajeel pasó el brazo por la cadera de Levi y la llevó, haciendo eses, hasta su cuarto, donde, una vez dentro, ella se derrumbó en la cama.

-Esta no es mi cama –replicó la chica al cabo de unos segundos, haciendo un intento por levantarse.

Él dejó escapar una risita y se tumbó a su lado en la cama.

-Claro, como si nunca te hubieras quedado aquí a dormir…

-Es que… eran unos ensayos… muy duros…

Los dos comenzaron a reír, recordando las veces que debían haber estado ensayando y habían pasado haciendo otras cosas. La mano de Gajeel comenzó a subir por la pierna de la maga, que gritó.

-¡Gajeel! –protestó ella.

Se obligó a sí misma a abrir los ojos y a buscar los del chico, tarea nada sencilla dado el estado en el que se encontraba. Cuando los encontró descubrió que relucían de una manera extraña.

-Desnúdate –dijo el mago, con voz ronca.

Levi tragó saliva y respiró hondo. Se incorporó, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, y miró al Dragon Slayer, que ya se había deshecho de la camiseta y se encontraba quitándose los pantalones.

-Gajeel… -comenzó ella, pero no pudo acabar porque enseguida se vio con el cuerpo del chico sobre el de ella.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, la boca de Gajeel estaba buscando la suya y su lengua se había colado en su interior, explorándola y llenándola con el sabor de todo el alcohol que había tomado. Las manos de Gajeel se colaron bajo el vestido de la chica, dispuesto a deshacerse de su ropa interior aunque ella no se hubiera quitado el vestido, pero Levi, haciendo uso de una nada despreciable fuerza de voluntad, lo separó de sí.

-Gajeel, espera.

Él la miró, confuso, convencido de que era el efecto del alcohol lo que le había hecho rechazarlo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres…?

-No es eso –se apresuró a aclarar ella-. Es que… todo da muchas vueltas…

-¿Quieres dormir?

El chico se puso a su lado y le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero ella negó con la cabeza, sintiendo cómo reaccionaba su cuerpo ante la imagen de Gajeel casi desnudo. Él sonrió y la ayudó a incorporarse hasta que se quedó sentada sobre su cama.

-¿Qué haces? –balbuceó Levi, sintiendo las manos del moreno desabrochándole el vestido.

-Has bebido demasiado –replicó Gajeel.

-He bebido lo mismo que tú –dijo ella, sacándole la lengua-. Y tú estás bien.

-Yo estoy acostumbrado a beber. Y además, con el cuerpecillo que tienes…

El vestido de Levi cayó hasta la cintura y se cruzó de brazos, por debajo del pecho. Gajeel se quedó durante unos segundos mirándola, embobado, y respiró hondo.

-Ya –dijo ella-, se ve que no te gusta el cuerpecillo que tengo.

Gajeel se inclinó sobre ella, buscando su boca mientras sus manos trataban de desabrocharle el sujetador, con torpeza. Levi le pasó los brazos tras la cabeza, profundizando el beso, deseando que la habitación dejara de dar vueltas. El Dragon Slayer se separó de ella y le quitó el sujetador, para después alzarla en brazos y deshacerse también del vestido. Levi no pudo evitar gritar cuando se vio de pronto en sus brazos, prácticamente desnuda.

-¿Te haces una idea de la resaca que vas a tener mañana? –le preguntó cuando vio que casi no era capaz de abrir los ojos.

Levi asintió, con un suspiro.

-No volveré a jugar a eso con Cana –prometió.

Gajeel sonrió, divertido. La dejó sobre la cama, con cuidado.

-A lo mejor –susurró él-, si sudas mucho, evitas la resaca.

Levi se mordió el labio, sonriendo. No tardó en sentir las manos del chico quitándole las braguitas, y respiró con dificultad. Escuchó la risa del chico antes de sentir su lengua sobre su sexo húmedo, colándose y jugando en su interior, mientras sus manos le apretaban los muslos. Levi comenzó a gritar, sintiendo que la recorría una ola de placer, aferró los dedos a la colcha y se dejó llevar por las suaves caricias de la lengua del chico. Gajeel, disfrutando con los gemidos de la chica, retuvo su clítoris entre sus dientes y comenzó a succionarlo, haciendo que los gritos de la chica aumentaran de tono, hasta que pronto llegó al orgasmo, gritando su nombre.

Ella se incorporó, sonrojada, y fijó la mirada en el chico, que se relamía, haciendo que ella se sonrojara aún más. Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos fueron directamente a la entrepierna del Dragon Slayer, que todavía seguía con los calzoncillos puestos y sin detenerse a pensarlo, Levi se los bajó y lo obligó a tumbarse en la cama. Levi tomó su miembro entre las manos, levantando lentamente la mirada hasta él, parpadeando. Gajeel jadeó sintiendo de pronto cómo la chica se introducía su virilidad en la boca y comenzaba a lamerla. El chico echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación. Sin embargo, al cabo de un par de minutos, Gajeel se incorporó de golpe.

-¡Para! ¡Levi! ¡Levi, para!

Levi salió justo a tiempo y permaneció durante unos segundos observando cómo el semen de Gajeel manchaba su vientre. Dirigió la mirada hasta el chico que le sonreía abiertamente, indicándole que se pusiera a su lado. La chica se movió hasta quedar a su altura y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Gajeel… -el chico abrió los ojos, medio adormilado. Ella se sonrojó hasta las orejas, se mordió el labio y volvió a saborear el interior de su boca-. Sabes… a metal.

* * *

**¡Hola otra vez!**

**¿Cuántos tomatazos me he ganado esta vez? ¿Muchos? ¿Ninguno? **

**Venga, déjame un review y me lo cuentas ^^**

**Notas: hay dos referencias que no forman parte de Fairy Tail. La primera, la de Bifrost y el árbol, es de 5 elementos, un manga de Jesulink, un autor español, que os recomiendo a todos porque lo merece. Y la segunda, a Elie, de Rave, el manga anterior de Hiro Mashima, a la que representa Erza en un capítulo (del manga, aunque falta poco para que salga también en el anime). Y bueno, ¿qué os voy a decir? Es un manga de Mashima, si no lo habéis leído ya, ¡leedlo! ;)**

**¡Muchas gracias por leerme! ¡Hasta pronto! ^^**


End file.
